doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hunters of the Burning Stone (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px Hunters of the Burning Stone ist eine Comic-Geschichte, die erstmals von Januar bis Juni 2013 im Doctor Who Magazine erschien. Teil 1 - Hunters of the Burning Stone Erde, 1965. Auf einem ehemaligen Sontaranischen Zeitschiff im Orbit des Planeten hat Captain Gol Clutha ein wichtiges Paket erhalten, dessen Inhalt den Captain und die Crew für einen Auftrag entlohnt. Zurück in ihrem Quartier, trifft Gol auf den Elften Doctor, der dort auf sie wartet. Er erzählt ihr, dass er ihr Schiff bemerkte und an Bord kam. Er weiß aus den Speicherprotokollen des Schiffes, dass die sontaranische Mannschaft mit Halisiton-Gas umgebracht wurde. Gol nimmt eine Skulptur von ihrem Schreibtisch, bei der es sich um einen Traulianischen Mind-Spike handelt und droht, den Doctor damit umzubringen. Er warnt sie, dass er das Gerät umfiguriert habe, doch sie glaubt ihm nicht, aktiviert es und fällt zu Boden. Cornucopia, 2013. Seit dem letzten Besuch des Doctors hat der Planet sich zu einem gefragten Weltraumhafen gewandelt, der von Miss Ghost geleitet wird. Der Start eines Schiffes hat sich verzögert und Captain Pala verlangt, Miss Ghost zu sprechen. Miss Ghost begleitet Pala in einen privaten Bereich des Schiffes und verspricht Verhandlungen über den Verkauf medizinischer Vorräte. Als Pala versucht, Miss Ghost anzugreifen, schlägt sie ihn gekonnt bewusstlos. Sie kontaktiert einen Controller, und informiert ihn darüber, dass Pala nicht mitspielt und sie es auf die harte Tour versuchen würde. Offenbar sucht sie nach einem bestimmten Gegenstand in den Steuerbord-Laderäume, und scannt den Bereich mit einem Schallschraubenzieher. Sie verwandelt sich in den Androiden Cheshire, aktiviert den "Geist-Modus", der sie unsichtbar macht und entdeckt mehrere Behälter mit flüssigem Metall, dem selben Material, aus dem das Zikkurat von Cornucopia gebaut wurde. Pala wacht auf und wird von einem Besatzungsmitglied entdeckt. Er gibt den Auftrag aus, sobald wie möglich zu starten. Cheshire versucht das Schiff zu verlassen, kann jedoch nicht länger unsichtbar bleiben und muss sich den Weg hinaus kämpfen. Auf Captain Gol Cluthas Schiff wird deren Leiche entdeckt und der Alarm ausgelöst. Der Doctor durchsucht derweil weiter das Schiff und erreicht einen bewachten Laderaum. Er setzt die Wächter mit Exo-genetischem Schaum außer Gefecht und entdeckt in dem Laderaum ein großes Kubus-förmiges Objekt, das orange leuchtet und mit Sonnensymbolen verziert ist. Auf Palas Schiff sucht man noch immer nach Cheshire, als sich sechs Objekte auf dem Radar dem Schiff nähern. Das Schiff wird heftig erschüttert, als die Objekte auf dem Schiffsrumpf landen - es handelt sich um leuchtende Skelett-Kreaturen, deren Rüstungen mit den gleichen Sonnensymbolen geschmückt sind, die den Kubus auf dem sontaranischen Schiff zieren. Die Kreaturen nennen sich die Jäger des Brennenden Steins und fordern eben jenen Stein, den die Schiffscrew gestohlen hat. Sie beginnen, das Schiff nach dem Stein zu durchsuchen und gehen dabei über Leichen. thumb|220px|Zwei alte Bekannte Der Doctor untersucht derweil mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher den Kubus und erkennt, dass dessen Wände aus dem selben psychischen Metall bestehen, dem er bereits zuvor begegnet ist. Er stellt fest, dass er hindurchgehen kann, was er auch tut, da er wissen will, wer oder was hinter all dem steckt. Er landet in einem Schulzimmer und wird von Ian Chesterton und Barbara Wright freundlich an der Coal Hill School begrüßt. Teil 2 - Doctor Who? Ian und Barbara erkennen den Doctor nicht und haben keinerlei Erinnerungen an dessen erste Inkarnation und ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer. Der Doctor stellt fest, dass der Kubus ein psychisches Gefängnis ist, das die Wahrnehmung der beiden manipuliert. Als er Susan erwähnt und mit Kreide die TARDIS an die Tafel zeichnet, kehren die Erinnerungen der beiden zurück. Gemeinsam verlassen sie den Kubus, doch Ian und Barbara wissen immer noch nicht, wer da vor ihnen steht, da sie nichts von seinen Regenerationen wissen. Da die Besatzung des Schiffes versucht, in den Laderaum zu kommen, flüchtet das Trio durch eine Bodenluke. Als sie die TARDIS erreichen, hoffen Ian und Barbara, dass sich "ihr" Doctor im Innern aufhält, doch sind sie enttäuscht, als sie eintreten, da das Innere kaum etwas mit der TARDIS gemein hat, die sie kennen. Sie zweifeln an den guten Absichten des Doctors und vermuten weiterhin eine Täuschung. Der Doctor hat derweil den Navigationskompensator des Schiffes abmontiert, den er nun mit der Steuerkonsole der TARDIS verbindet. Dann berichtet er Ian und Barbara von dem psychischen Metall, welches mehrfach in der Geschichte der Menschheit in unterschiedlicher Form auftauchte, mal als metallenes Ei, mal als metallener Handschuh oder als Schwert. All diese Objekte hat er gesammelt, um deren Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Damit zusammenhängend wurde ihm immer wieder die Frage gestellt, was im Menschen verborgen sei ("What is buried in man?"). Doch die beiden sind noch immer nicht davon überzeugt, dass sie den Doctor vor sich haben. Ian und der Doctor geraten in Streit, Barbara mischt sich ein und meint, diese Situation komme ihr doch sehr bekannt vor. Die TARDIS hat durch den Navigationskompensator das Ziel des Schiffes berechnet: es ist Cornucopia. Der Doctor steuert das Ziel an, während Ian noch misstrauischer wird, da seiner Erfahrung nach die TARDIS nie zuverlässig steuerbar war. Captain Palas Schiff hat einen Notruf gesendet und die Mannschaft versucht sich gegen die Jäger des brennenden Steins zu wehren. Cheshire versteckt sich noch immer an Bord und hat Kontakt zu ihrem Controller aufgenommen. Der fordert ihre sofortige Rückkehr, doch sie will wissen, was die Angreifer suchen. Wie sie erwartet hat, haben es die Jäger auf das flüssige Metall abgesehen. Sie hat die Behälter mit Fusionsladungen versehen, sprengt sie in die Luft und verschwindet durch ein aktiviertes Raumportal. Die Jäger sind wütend und verlassen das kurz darauf explodierende Schiff. Die TARDIS landet auf Cornucopia und der Doctor, Ian und Barbara begeben sich auf einen Markt, wo der Doctor mit jemandem verabredet ist. Da erscheinen gold leuchtende Streifen am Himmel - die Jäger haben den Planeten erreicht. Sie haben von hier eine starke Präsenz des psychischen Metalls empfangen und beginnen ihre viele Opfer fordernde Suche danach. Teil 3 - Night of the Hunters Die Jäger suchen gnadenlos nach dem "brennenden Stein". Während Barbara den panischen Marktbesuchern einen Fluchtweg zeigt, wendet sich der Doctor an die Jäger und setzt sie davon in Kenntnis, dass es hier ein Zikkurat aus dem psychischen Metall gab, er dieses jedoch zerstörte. Kagg, der Anführer des Jäger-Trupps, stürzt sich auf ihn, um ihn zu töten. Ian hat derweil das Schwert aus dem psychischem Metall aus der TARDIS geholt und setzt Kagg damit außer Gefecht. Der Doctor bedankt sich bei Sir Ian von Jaffa, der nun endlich davon überzeugt ist, dass er es mit dem Doctor zu tun hat. Da öffnet sich das Raum-Portal und Cheshire erscheint. Der Doctor begrüßt die ihm wohl bekannte Miss Ghost, die wiederum von ihm fordert, dass er ihr alles sagt, was er über die Jäger weiß. Da kehrt Barbara zurück und wird von Cheshire als Geisel genommen. Barbara wehrt sich und beide stürzen rücklings in das Raum-Portal, dass sich sofort wieder schließt. Ian ist am Boden zerstört, aber der Doctor verspricht ihm, dass sie sie wieder finden werden. Der Doctor und Ian begeben sich auf ein Hausdach, wo der Doctor seinen Schallschraubenzieher benutzt, um Hilfe zu rufen. Da erscheint eine Gruppe schwebender Kreaturen, die offenbar aus dem psychischen Metall bestehen. Sie stellen sich als die Prometheans vor und geben zu, die Entführung von Ian und Barbara angeordnet zu haben. Der Doctor folgert, dass sie es waren, die die verschiedenen Objekte aus dem psychischen Metall herstellten und somit für den Tode vieler Lebewesen verantwortlich sind. Doch bevor ihm die Prometheans Antworten geben können, werden der Doctor und Ian von Greifarmen erfasst und von Horatio Lynk, einem alten Freund des Doctors, mitgenommen. Barbara kommt derweil zu sich und erfährt von Cheshire, dass sie sich an Bord ihres Schiffes befinden. Es gelingt ihr, auf dem Monitor ein Bild von den Prometheans zu empfangen und ist erfreut, nun endlich zu wissen, wer der Feind ist. Barbara ist wütend über ihre erneute Entführung und verlangt zu erfahren, mit wem sie es zu tun hat. Daraufhin beginnt Cheshire, ihren Helm abzunehmen. Der Doctor, Ian und Lynk brechen derweil in das Büro von Miss Ghost ein, da sie dort Erklärungen zu finden hoffen. Sie durchsuchen das Büro und der Doctor findet eine Schachtel. Darin befindet sich eine Puppe und der Doctor erinnert sich, dass sie einst Annabel Lake gehörte, dem Mädchen, dessen Mutter im Jahr 1989 in Prag ihr eben opferte. Cheshire verrät Barbara, dass sie Annabel Lake ist und den Doctor als Kind in der Nacht kennen lernte, in der ihre Mutter starb. Im Büro von Miss Ghost erscheint Patrick Lake und bedroht die Einbrecher mit einer Waffe. Der Doctor ist entrüstet und will von Patrick wissen, was er getan hätte. Patrick erwidert, er habe den Rat des Doctors befolgt und "den Sprung gewagt". Plötzlich kommt es zu einer gewaltigen Explosion. Drei der Jäger und die Prometheans haben sich Zugang zum Büro verschafft. Lake wird entwaffnet, Lynk ist bewusstlos. Die Prometheans bezeichnen die Jäger als ihre Kinder, denen sie offenbar versprochen haben, Ian und Barbara zu finden. Der Anführer der Jäger fragt Ian, ob er noch mehr benötige, um sich zu erinnern, doch Ian weiß nicht, mit wem er es zu tun hat. Da lassen die drei Jäger ihre Skelettschädel zerspringen und es offenbaren sich Hur, Horg und Za, drei Mitglieder des Urzeitstammes, dem der Doctor und seine Begleiter auf ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Reise begegneten. Teil 4 - Quantum Leap Die Prometheans berichten, dass sie durch das Universum reisen und primitiven Welten als Geschenk das psychische Metall überlassen. Sie wurden einst Zeugen, wie der Doctor, Susan, Ian und Barbara dem Urzeitstamm ebenfalls ein großes Geschenk machten: das Feuer. Als die TARDIS dann diese Zeit verließ, entschieden die Prometheans, dass das Potential dieser Menschen noch nicht genug gefördert wurde und überließen ihnen ein Stück des psychischen Metalls. Die Menschen hielten diesen Brennenden Stein für ein Geschenk des Orb, fertigten sich Rüstungen daraus und erlangten die Herrschaft über andere Stämme. Als das Material sich seinem Ende näherte, wurde eine Gruppe von Menschen unter der Führung von Za zu den Jägern des brennenden Steins und machte sich auf, in den Weiten des Universums nach weiteren brennenden Steinen zu suchen. Patrick Lake ist entrüstet, da das psychische Metall für den Tod seiner Frau verantwortlich ist. Die Prometheans sorgen daraufhin für eine Energieentladung und der Doctor, Ian und Lake verlieren das Bewusstsein. Die Prometheans entscheiden, dass Cornucopia ihnen nichts weiter bieten würde und das es Zeit sei, diesen Planeten zu verlassen. Die drei Bewusstlosen nehmen sie mit sich. Auf Annabels Schiff haben die beiden Frauen alles mit angehört. Annabel erzählt Barbara, wie sie nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter begann, zu trainieren, um an der Seite ihres Vaters gegen außerirdische Bedrohungen zu kämpfen. Als der Doctor und Ian wieder zu sich kommen, befinden sie sich in den Erinnerungen von Patrick Lake. Sie sind im Jahr 2005 im Hauptquartier des MI6, kurz nachdem es zu einem Invasionsversuch hochentwickelter Cybermen gekommen war. Sie werden Zeugen, wie Lake und Hugo Wilding das Projekt Wonderland ins Leben rufen, um auch außerhalb der Erde gegen außerirdische Bedrohungen zu kämpfen. Sie erleben, wie Lake seine eigene Tochter mit einer Cyber-Rüstung ausstattet und sie in die Bedienung eines außerirdischen Raumschiffs einweist. Plötzlich verändert sich die Umgebung und der Doctor und Ian erkennen, dass sie sich in einem gigantischen neuralen System befinden, in dem alle Nervenstränge aus dem psychischen Metall bestehen. Sie erkennen überall Symbole aus der Menschheitsgeschichte, die für die Sonne stehen. Der Doctor erkennt, der der Glaube an die Kraft der Sonne tief im Bewusstsein der Menschen verankert ist und dass er nun die Antwort auf die Frage "What is buried in man?" gefunden hat. Da erscheinen die Prometheans und konfrontieren den Doctor mit ihrer Ereknntnis, dass tief in ihm Zorn und Wut sei und sie dies nun genauer ergründen wollen. Plötzlich finden sich der Doctor und Ian inmitten des Ewigen Krieges auf Gallifrey wieder, wo gerade die Zitadelle der Time Lords von den Daleks zerstört wurde. Der Doctor versucht, sich gegen den Einfluss der Prometheans auf seine Erinnerungen und sein Bewusstsein zu wehren, aber er und Ian fallen immer tiefer in einen unendlich erscheinenden Abgrund, dessen Wände aus den Gesichtern der größten Feinde des Doctors zu bestehen scheinen. Teil 5 - History Lesson Der Doctor und Ian befinden sich in der Urzeit und beobachten sich selbst, wie sie vor dem Urzeitstamm fliehen. Sie springen in Zeit und Raum und sehen sich selbst umzingelt von Daleks auf Skaro, dann während ihrer Reise an der Seite Marco Polos und im alten Rom. Sie begegnen vielen Feinden, mit denen sie es im Laufe ihrer gemeinsamen Abenteuer zu tun bekamen und erstmals sieht Ian einige der Begleiter des Doctors, die nach ihm und Barbara an der Seite des Doctors reisten. Dann sieht Ian zum ersten Mal die anderen Inkarnationen des Doctors, aber auch die Opfer, die die Taten des Doctors mit sich brachten. Für diese schämt er sich, darum ist er tief in sich wütend und zornig, aber Ian kann ihn davon überzeugen, dass trotz aller Opfer sein Leben voller Heldentaten war und dass er niemals daran zweifeln dürfe. Hoch motiviert, die Welt vor den Prometheans zu retten machen sich der Doctor und ian auf den Rückweg. Annabel und Barbara haben derweil die Erde erreicht. Im Orbit erblicken sie eine gigantische Plattform aus psychischem Metall in Form des Sonnenzeichens, welches die Rüstungen der Jäger ziert. Sie vermuten, dass sich der Doctor, Ian und Annabels Vater im Innern des Schiffs befinden. Da nähern sich Za, Hur und Horg Annabels Raumschiff, denn sie haben entdeckt, dass sich Barbara an Bord befindet. Sie verlangen von ihr nachdem, wonach sie suchen, doch Barbara verlangt zuerst, dass sie sie vorbei lassen. Es gelingt ihr mit ihrer Lehrerautorität, Za davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihr gehorchen müssen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Der Doctor und Ian stellen die Prometheans zur Rede, da es ihnen nicht gelungen ist, den Willen des Doctors durch die Konfrontation mit seinen Opfern zu brechen. Sie wollen ihm nun ihre Macht demonstrieren und aktivieren die Plattform. Diese sendet psychische Energie zur Erde, woraufhin überall das Sonnensymbol erscheint. Da die gesamte Menschheit über die Jahrtausende von diesem Symbol geprägt wurde, fallen alle Menschen in den evolutionären Stand zurück, auf dem der Urzeitstamm war, als die Prometheans ihnen den "brennenden Stein" überließen. Die gesamte Menschheit betet nun wieder die Gottheit Orb an. Der Doctor ist entsetzt, da das Ergebnis unumkehrbar ist. Da erscheint oberhalb der Plattform das Schiff von Annabel. Es öffnet sich ein Raum-Portal, durch das der Doctor, Ian und Patrick Lake an Bord von Annabels Schiff gelangen, die den Antrieb aktiviert und flieht. Der Doctor ist hoch erfreut, als er die TARDIS an Bord von Annabels Schiff findet und lobt Barbaras Weitsicht. Dennoch weiß er nicht, was er für die Menschheit noch tun könne. Auf Ians Bemerkung hin, er wisse nicht, wie viele Gesichter der Doctor gehabt hätte, die sich nicht früher oder später verändert hätten, kommt dem Doctor eine Idee. Er bittet die anderen, einfach auf ihn zu warten und verschwindet mit der TARDIS. London im Jahr 1963. Der Elfte Doctor nähert sich dem Schrottplatz von I. M. Foreman in der Totter's Lane. Dort steht die TARDIS. Der Doctor betritt den leeren Kontrollraum, entschuldigt sich bei der TARDIS, dass das, was er vorhat weh tun würde und zückt seinen Schallschraubenzieher. Teil 6 - Till Death Us Do Part Die Prometheans sind stolz auf ihr Werk: die Menschheit ist in den Zustand einer primitiven Urzeitform des Menschen zurückgefallen, ihr Anführer ist Za. Da erscheint der Doctor auf der Neuronen-Plattform der Prometheans. Er erklärt ihnen, dass er ihrem Treiben nun ein Ende setzt. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass sich neben der Sonne ein weiteres Symbol ins Kollektivbewusstsein der Menschen geprägt hat: Das der TARDIS. Sei es in einer Höhlenmalerei der Urzeit, einer ägyptischen Grabmalerei, einem römischen Hausalter, einem mittelalterlichem Kirchenfenster oder Wandteppichen - überall findet sich eine Darstellung der TARDIS. Er legt nun den Handschuh aus dem psychischen Metall an, den er einige Zeit zuvor Monos abnahm, und berührt die Neuronen-Plattform, die daraufhin die Gestalt der TARDIS annimmt und so in das Bewusstsein der Menschen dringt. Za und seine Jäger wollen dies verhindern und beginnen, den Doctor zu foltern, doch Ian und Barbara wenden sich an sie und es gelingt den beiden, ihre "Schüler" von den guten Absichten des Doctors zu überzeugen. Dies wollen die Prometheans wiederum verhindern und foltern die beiden Lehrer mit ihrer psychischen Energie, doch Za und seine Leute benutzten all ihre Kraft, um die Prometheans zu stoppen. Es kommt zu einer finalen Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Aliens und den von ihnen modifizierten Menschen, was zur Auslöschung beider Gruppen führt. Im Hauptquartier der geheimen Spezialeinheit des MI6, für die Patrick und Annabel Lake arbeiten. Hugo Wilding ist der Leiter dieser Einheit und offenbar sind seine Mitarbeiter die einzigen Menschen, die von den Vorfälle etwas mitbekommen haben. Die TARDIS materialisiert und der Doctor verlangt von Wilding, das ganze Projekt zu stoppen. Immerhin sei man gerade Zeuge geworden, wozu es führen kann, wenn man Menschen mit Kräften ausstattet, für die sie noch nicht reif sind. Er verlangt von Wilding, Annabel von ihrem Auftrag auf Cornucopia zurück zu ziehen, sonst würde er dort ihre wahre Identität aufdecken. Wilding lehnt diesen Erpressungsversuch ab und kontert, er würde alle Informationen, die seiner Abteilung über den Doctor zur Verfügung stünden, auf allen ihnen bekannten Kanälen im Universum verbreiten. Der Doctor akzeptiert widerwillig Wildings Entscheidung und will wissen, welchen Namen das ganze Projekt trägt und Wilding antwortet Wonderland. England, 1965. Der Doctor ist Trauzeuge bei der Hochzeit von Ian und Barbara. Die beiden sind sehr glücklich und der Doctor freut sich mit ihnen. Bei der anschließenden Feier will Barbara von ihm wissen, wohin er plötzlich verschwunden sei und wie er die Pläne der Prometheans letztlich durchkreuzt habe. Er erzählt ihr, dass er ins Jahr 1963 zurückkehrte und dort den Chamäleon-Schaltkreis seiner TARDIS zerstört habe, damit diese die Form der Polizei-Notrufzelle behält. Nur so konnte er ein Gegengewicht gegen das Symbol der Sonne setzten, da die TARDIS im Verlauf der Menschheitsgeschichte immer dann erschien, wenn Gefahr für sie bestand. Dies setzte sich im Kollektivbewusstsein der Menschen fest und hatte die Kraft, die psychische Macht der Prometheans zu brechen. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben (Comics)